A Força de Houki
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Após a morte de Hotohori, qual será a reacção de Houki? Hotohori/Houki


Não ,não podia ser, ele não podia ter morrido, não o meu senhor, não o Imperador, não o Hotohori

**Nome: **A Força de Houki

**Autora: **Lady Luna Andrews

**Par: **Houki/Hotohori

**Censura: **Para todas as idades ( mas pessoas sensíveis vejam se têm coragem)

**Género: **Drama

**Resumo: **Após a morte de Hotohori, qual será a reacção de Houki?

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que mandem reviews, e as pessoas que lerem

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi , tal como as personagens pertence a Yuu Watase ( mas o Hotohori é so meu !! hihi)

**Nota: **Para se situarem melhor, essa historia passa ainda no episodio 51, quando o Keisuke chama o Tasuki e o Chichiri para vir ajudar a Miaka e etc, já se situou né. Para ver o final da fic, ver o OVA 2 , episodio 2 ( ç.ç lindo) e ver OVA 3 , ultimo Episodio ( lindoooo ). Outra coisa , eu não sei se o nome do monte se escreve assim. Por isso ,Gomen Nasai, se errei. Amo Houki, e acho que todo o mundo esquece dela, por causa da Miaka , eu também gosto dela, mas Houki também é fofa apesar de secundaria, ou então por causa do Nuriko, também amo ele, mas Hotohori é da Houki( sortuda).

--

Não ,não podia ser, ele não podia ter morrido, não o meu senhor, não o Imperador, não o Hotohori. Trato de engolir o choro, teria de mostrar força, infelizmente era a Imperatriz, e nada podia fazer a não ser segurar o choro. Acaricio a minha imperceptível barriga, onde crescia o filho dele. Ele havia morrido, ele me havia prometido que voltava. E com a mente em choque, andando para o quarto onde estava o seu corpo inerte, eu relembro a nossa conversa, a nossa ultima conversa.

**Flashback**

Estava no quarto, vendo sua alteza se vestindo para partir com as suas tropas para a guerra, sinto um medo descomunal, uma Imperatriz não deveria comportar-se assim não deveria, mas da minha boca escapa o que me atormentava a alma.

- Meu senhor…tem certeza…? – digo com um leve ar de tristeza, vendo Hotohori se preparar.

- Sim Houki, não posso deixar de que as tropas de Kutôu, continuem a entrar, eu sou o Imperador deste país, e tenho de o defender.- diz Hotohori acabando de se aprontar, olha-me aproxima-se com o olhar observador que sempre tinha, pergunta-me – Alguma coisa que me queiras contar ?

Olho para ele, deixo cair lágrimas, ás quais ele limpa:

- Não devia estar a chorar, devia estar contente em que o Imperador lute pelo o seu pais.

Hotohori, esboça um leve sorriso, ao qual eu me surpreendo, ele aproxima-se lentamente, me enlaçando pela a cintura, me beija.

- Muito obrigada, Houki… mais alguma coisa que me desejes contar.

Olhando-o, definitivamente não lhe escapava nada, me recuperando da minha crise de choro, o olho com um leve sorriso.

- Queria dizer-to numa altura mais feliz, eu soube hoje que…estou grávida…

Hotohori abre muito os olhos, esboça um sorriso de felicidade, mesmo sofrendo pelo o que acontecia em Konan.

- Eu voltarei Houki, para ti e para o nosso filho. – falando isso, me enlaça novamente pela a cintura, como eu amava quando ele fazia isso, e me beija, mesmo sabendo que seu coração nunca seria totalmente meu, eu me sentia feliz, pois era importante para ele.E trazia dentro de mim, o nosso filho, o herdeiro do Império, o futuro Imperador.

Então me olhando uma ultima vez, ele coloca o capacete, saindo do nosso quarto, em direcção ao seu destino.

**Fim do Flashback**

Entro no mesmo quarto, e vejo ele ali com os olhos fechados, parecia como sempre um anjo a dormir, mas desta vez, estava morto.

Enquanto todos os ministros falavam de como as tropas de Kutôu haviam se retirado, eu continuo olhando para onde ele estava. Ele me havia prometido, que voltaria, para mim e para o nosso filho, como pode ter morrido. Sinto os olhares de Chichiri e Tasuki sobre mim, encontrava-me ao lado da cama dele , absorvida no meu mar de pensamentos. Não dirijo a palavra a ninguém. Chichiri e Tasuki desaparecem agarrando a mochila que Miaka havia deixado. Miaka, me pergunto se ela estaria bem, com certeza estaria melhor do que ela. Ela havia perdido Hotohori, a única pessoa que amará ate ao fim de seus dias. Os ministros , olham o meu estado decidem me deixar sozinha, saindo todos do quarto deixando-me sozinha com ele. Ele permanecia da mesma forma.

- Tu prometeste que voltavas e não o fizeste…que será de mim e do nosso filho sem ti aqui. – esqueço toda a formalidade que usará antes, deixo-me escorregar pelo o chão, com as lágrimas como minha companhia. Me aproximo de Hotohori de novo, o beijo levemente nos lábios, que estavam frios como a neve. Deixo as lágrimas correrem lentamente pelo o meu rosto, vencida pelo o cansaço, me deixo dormir.

O meu corpo dormia, mas a minha mente continuava acordada, mergulhada algures nos sonhos:

" – Houki, Houki, Houkiii…-ouço uma voz familiar que chama-me , olho em volta não vejo nada mais que fundo preto, mas quando volto a olhar para a minha frente , vejo-o.

- Meu senhor Hotohori, sois vós.- Hotohori balança a cabeça afirmativamente, com um leve sorriso.

- Onde estamos meu senhor, isto não é possível….- digo não conseguindo desviar o meu olhar dele, que me olhava com ternura.

- Estamos nos teus sonhos Houki, eu vi todo o teu sofrimento…quero pedir-te que não chores mais por mim…Um dia voltaremos a encontrar-nos e quando isso acontecer, quero ver-te como sempre vi, com o nosso filho ao teu lado, como um grande Imperador que com certeza irá ser.

Eu limito-me a acenar afirmativamente, ele aproxima-se estava com o fato vermelho que ele amava, com o cabelo sem a coroa, solto e comprido atado perfeitamente por uma fita, uma visão dos deuses, o homem por quem eu me apaixonara. Ele acaricia o meu rosto, com o mesmo olhar ternurento, que rapidamente vira um olhar triste.

- Lamento não ter cumprido a promessa…- olho para Hotohori, eu não gostava nada de o ver assim. Então levanto minha mão acaricio o seu rosto, ao qual ele me olha surpresamente.

- Não…se te verei dentro de meses, dias ou anos não interessa…. Eu sei que um dia voltaras… por isso não quebraste a promessa.. ela ainda se mantem, Hotohori…Amo-te tanto…- havia esquecido qualquer formalidade naquele momento,dizendo isto, me abraço a ele, ao qual ele corresponde me abraçando com força.

- Temos de dizer adeus…

Esboçando um leve sorriso , aceno a cabeça negativamente.

- É um ate logo..meu senhor…- Ele simplesmente se limita a sorrir da mesma forma.

De repente uma luz branca aparece, ao longe vejo um monte que apenas aparecia no manuscrito de Suzaku, o Monte taikiyoku, vejo Hotohori com o mesmo sorriso, vejo a Nuriko, a Chiriko, o Mitsukake, todos me olhavam, inclusive uma senhora de idade, que segurava um estranho espelho que brilhava, que de repente deixa de brilhar, fazendo com que eu abrisse os olhos. "

Ao abrir os olhos reparo que havia dormindo, encostada a cama onde jazia ainda o corpo de Hotohori, tinha uma das minha aias muito preocupada ao meu lado, me perguntando se estava bem. Respondi-lhe que sim, teria de estar bem, pois havia prometido a ele.

Com o rosto sério, sem o mesmo semblante de outrora, saiu daquele quarto, olho a luz da manhã, antes me parecia tão cálida e reconfortante agora parecia-me um tormento, mas ela iria ter força, pois havia prometido a ele, seu filho precisaria de toda a sua força e presença, acaricio o meu ventre .

Ele um dia voltaria, e quando voltasse teria o seu filho , um perfeito Imperador como ele, e ela estaria a sua espera.

Era nisso que ela iria depositar a sua força , nessa promessa , no seu filho.

**FIM**


End file.
